The present disclosure relates to the technical field of disk array, and more specifically, to a device and a method for allocating cache for a disk array.
Currently, a storage system generally uses disk arrays consisting of multiple disks. According to standard disk array technologies, cache allocation for an I/O operation in a disk array is usually based on a static method. The static method typically includes cache with a fixed size that is allocated to some disk array during a certain time period.
An important trend in current disk array technologies is the use of solid-state drives (SSDs) based on NAND flash memory to form a disk array. In NAND flash memory, the storage unit is divided into pages, and the pages constitute blocks. The writing to and reading from the NAND flash memory are processed in terms of blocks and/or pages, and before data is written to a page, the content in the page must be first erased. Due to these characteristics, traditional cache allocation technologies may have a large influence on the performance of NAND flash memory-based disk arrays.